Stealing Hearts
by Mrs.Brialla Lerman
Summary: Ash-Rose found a little girl stranded in the back seat of her car her parents nowhere to be found. Little does she know that the baby has a secret and that secret may just lead her to the love of her life.
1. Chapter 1 A New Discovery

Stealing Hearts

By Haley Dixon

Chapter 1

Have you ever found some one that stole your heart? I have, and no it's not what you think.

As I got into the car on the way to work I heard a cry from my backseat. _That's strange_, I thought as I looked back. But as I did my heart stopped at what I saw. A little baby girl was wrapped in a blanket in a car seat. I quickly pulled out of my driveway and made my way to the hospital while dialing nine-one-one. When they finally answered I quickly said," please you have to help me, I was in my car on the way too work and I heard this crying and when I looked behind me there was a baby girl in a car seat. She looks about two months old."

On the other line I heard the receptionist talking to someone else, then she said to me, "take her to the hospital and there will be a nurse there to direct you to the right area where she will be checked for any signs of illnesses."

I hung up and concentrated on driving and quieting down the little girl. We finally made it to the hospital where I jumped out if the car and got the baby out, just like the lady on the phone said there was a nurse outside waiting to take me inside.

I'm now in the waiting room hoping that the little baby was okay and that her parents had been contacted. Just as I was about to get up and leave I heard a nurse say, "Ms. Ash-Rose, please go to room 516. The doctor is in there waiting to talk to you." I sighed and thought. _Darn she caught me._ I turned around, smiled, and then headed to the dreaded room 516. When I finally got to the room I heard quiet talking, and of course me being me put my ear up to the door and listened in. I've heard a lot of scary things lately but this was the most terrifying. I pushed my emotions down and walked into the room.


	2. Chapter 2 Going Home Baby?

**So how did you like the chapter? Please review it would REALLY brighten my day. By the way I am SOOOO sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I've had some family issues and writters block. I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**XOXO**

**Bri**

**Chapter 2-Going Home Baby?**

The doctor smiled at me when he saw me come in, and then offered me to sit down. When I sat down he said, " well Ms. Hale, the baby you brought us is in critical condition. She has a brain tumor and will need to stay with us until tomorrow to see if it's safe to remove the tumor. But the good news is she won't be released into an orphanage, she'll be released to your custody Where she will stay because you found her and you foster her and if you would like you can adopt her if we can't find the parents." As he stood up and walked out of the door I tried to hide my grimace, the last thing I need is a little two month old keeping me up all night. On top of that I would have to sped money on clothes, diapers, day care, and all of the other baby crap.

I was brought back from my thoughts by a loud _crash. _I ran out of the room to see what caused the noise, a nurse was half sprawled across the floor. I quickly rushed to help her up. But when she looked at me I saw her eyes were the most golden coler I've ever seen. I just stared - more like gawked- at her while she smile and then hurried on her way.

When I got home later on that night I turned on the lights and went to my computer to do some baby shopping. I finally finished shopping around midnight and then went to bed.

When I woke up I thought it was just a normal day but then remembered, I'm getting the baby today. As I was getting dressed I thought of a name for the baby and then thought of it, Bianca Lillian Hale. That is PERFECT! Now I _might_ be a little excited to get the baby now- okay I'm totally excited. I jumped in the car and am on my way to the hospital. When I get there I almost run to the receptionist desk and quickly ask, " do you know which way room 516 is?" She looks at me suspiciosly then answered with a smile. " Down the hall second to door on the right." I murmered my thanks and quicky walked into the room. When I got in there is saw my little Bianca being changed and wrapped into a blanket. Just as i was about to walk over to the carseat over in the corner Dr. Cullen walked in and smiled at me, I swear his smiled could make me melt like hot molasses. **( A/N- i'm a total country chick. Born and raised country and will die country. (: Also got that from a TV show. ) **" Hello Dr. Cullen how are you this morning, " I asked with a smile. Okay so maybe I was flirting. Either he knew I was flirting and ignored me or just didn't know was beyond me but he just smiled and said,

"Good morning Ms. Hale I'm fine thank you. Now little, I'm sorry whats her name?"

"Bianca Lillian Hale."

"Okay well little Bianca is all good to go. Last night we were safely able to remove the tumor so she might start crying at random times form a headache so I made a prescription for some pain meds so just follow the directions on the bottle and you should be good to go."

"Well thank you . Do I need to fill out any forms?" I tried to dazzle him with my smile but he just shrugged it off and replied, "no just go back to the receptionist desk and sign Bianca out and you are free to leave." He smiled and then walked out of the door leaving me, the nurse, and Bianca alone in the room.

The nurse smiled, handed me Bianca, and then left. I smiled down at Bianca and said," hi baby, I'm your new mommy. I'm gonna take you home and spoil you rotten. I already have the house all set up for you and a pretty pink room for you." she just looked up at me and started cooing. I set her in her carseat carefully, buckled her in, then picked her up and left the room. I walked up to the receptionist desk and signed her out.

When I got her situated in the back I got in and drove out of the parking lot. I was just about to turn the corner at a green light when a car came head on and crashed into my car. I screamed, not for me but for Bianca who seemed to be fine. My head hit the window and everthing went black.

**A/N-**

_**Cliffy, I know but hopefully it'll keep you , what do you think should happen next. **_

_**Do you think the baby should be okay, what about AshRose? Let me know what you think. Thanks**_

**XOXO,**

**Bri**


End file.
